Melted ice
by Ashtrek
Summary: the summary's inside. boyXboy DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Ashtrek: it's me again..i hope you like my new story. Its Sasunaru and is Rated M. Warning everyone! don't like don't read.**

**summary: _Sasuke, the only Uchiha Royal left after his family's massacre grew to be ruthless but his meeting with a certain blonde started to change him. Will this chanced encounter open Sasuke's heart or will it only shut it more?_**

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Never have and never will.. so ENJOY**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: once upon a time...

Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Konoha lived a young prince named Sasuke. He was just like any child who finds happiness at the littlest of things. He grew up to have a caring niisan and loving parents and was more than happy with his family…until one day, the whole family including the blood relatives were brutally murdered, everyone except the young prince. During the chaos in the castle, his older brother, Itachi, hid him in the secret compartment of the living room telling him not to go out until everything was fine.

Sasuke during the time was still 10 years old and being the obedient child that he is, complied. Itachi knew that his family's fate would end during this massacre but he couldn't bear to let his dearest brother die in the hands of those murderers. He meant for him to hide and forget all that happened. What he didn't know though was on that secret compartment was a hole barely enough for someone to see, and there Sasuke witnessed everything, from the murder of his cousins to the death of his brother. He took one good look of the murder and vowed never to rest until he extracted revenge to those who killed his beloved persons.

7 years had passed and the once gentle, caring prince grew up to be cruel, unrelenting and incredibly handsome, so handsome that his beauty had reached foreign lands. Many princesses visited his village but they were paid less attention by the prince. The tragedy from long ago had been carved in his inmost being, making it almost impossible to open his heart.

On a meeting in the court, Prince Sasuke sat at the throne listening to his ministers as they ranted about the issues regarding the kingdom.

"Prince Sasuke, please listen. The town's trading system is in trouble. It is rumored that there's corruption regarding the prices. What should we do about it?" One of the ministers asked. Sasuke tapped his fingers for a second and replied shortly.

"Find out who the traitor is and bring me his head." It was not an unusual occurrence that the prince would order someone's death but still, many didn't take it nicely. There were murmurs of protests among the council and Hashihara, one of the oldest ministers spoke his side.

"We can't easily execute somebody like that! It would brew uproar and confusion among the town's people." Many others agreed. All they got in return was an icy glare that could probably freeze any boiling springs in the place. The prince spoke with finality.

"Any crimes proven guilty will be charged by death. Any one who dares to oppose me and my reign will meet the same fate." Almost everyone cowered in fear. When Sasuke ordered that the meeting was over, everyone hurriedly left the hall leaving the prince and an old man. It was only then that the tense atmosphere dissipated.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't plant fear to the ministers' hearts. It might make them turn their backs against you." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the only officer Sasuke trusted all his life. The raven haired prince sighed and walked away.

"The world already turned its back on me. Even if it does it again, I have nothing to lose. It's better this way."

Sarutobi couldn't help the pain that gripped his heart when he sees Sasuke like this. He treated the boy like his own son and raised the boy himself and seeing that he had also turned his back on the world saddened him.

Sasuke changed into his casual imperial clothes to stroll in the garden. His only solitude was his time in the garden where he can relax and not worry about a thing. There was however something that always piqued his interest. Beyond the garden was the forest he never explored and he wondered how it would feel to be outside the palace walls for once. And then he smiled to himself as an idea came to him. He stood with grace and ordered his soldiers to fetch him a horse. He with 2 knights went to the forest but when they were at what supposed to be the entrance, they draw to a halt.

"I'll go from here. I won't be far so just wait here." The prince commanded.

"But, your highness, we can't just let you go in that forest. It would be dangerous."

Sasuke glared at the two annoyingly and spoke dangerously low enough to send shivers to ones spine. "Are you questioning my order?" The knights went rigid and answered.

"No your majesty!"

"Good. I'll be back later." And there Sasuke entered the forest.

It was nothing like he'd ever seen before. The trees were so tall and productive, the grass was nice to sit on and the sunshine shone so radiantly. You could even see how blue the sky was and hear the chirping of the birds. This was the first time he felt truly at peace.

He continued touring the area, so lost in his own little world. He even paid no attention when his robe got ripped by the twigs and his hair got ruffled by the fresh breeze of air. All that matters was that he had the place all to himself. Or so he thought. He got out from his daydreaming when he heard the cracking noise of a branch. As if on reflex he gripped the sword on his waist and readied it just in case something pounced on him.

He waited…

And he waited…until the noise stopped. He lowered his sword for a tiny bit and something crashed in front of him… or rather _someone_.

"Who are you?" Sasuke inquired as he pointed the tip of his sword on the newly arrived someone. The boy, who looked like the same age as Sasuke looked confused and scratched his head before looking the raven head eye to eye. Only then did he realize he was being pointed at.

"Hey! Take your sword away from me! You might hurt me, y'know." The blonde complained. And so, Sasuke did. He did it not out of compliance but of surprise. Never did he meet someone who regarded him without any respect.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Why, who are you?" the blonde asked dumbly. Sasuke then realized that the boy didn't know who he was. He decided to conceal his identity not wanting to put his life in danger in case this person is dangerous.

"I'm Kyouske. You?"

The blonde smiled widely and Sasuke then noticed how deep blue the boy's eyes were and how his smile could compare with the sun. In short, he branded him attractive.

"Naruto. Are you new here Kyouske-san? It's the first time I've seen you." The blonde asked while reaching for an apple. He jumped and reached for 2 of them and handed one to his newly made friend.

"Yeah.." Sasuke reluctantly answered. He was feeling strange since it was the first time in years he talked to somebody without formalities and such. It wasn't uncomfortable, just weird.

"Oh, good! There's so much I want to show you here." The blonde smiled and Sasuke couldn't help smiling back. Many times Sasuke found himself looking at the blonde. There was something about him that draws Sasuke, maybe the fact that he was one in a kind or that he was just plain attractive. And true to his word, Naruto toured him to the forest, becoming one with nature.

Meanwhile, during the time Sasuke had gone to the forest, the castle had raised a red alarm to all the soldiers. The 2 escort Sasuke had with him was worried that 3 hours had passed since the prince left them and they searched the area. When they found no prince they hurried back to the palace and reported to Sarutobi.

"What?" The old man yelled. The scrolls in front of him rolled as his fist made contact with the table. "Call Shikaku Nara immediately!"

The soldier saluted then left. Minutes later, a tall man with pony tailed hair and pointed beard arrived. The soldiers present saluted him as he made his way towards Hiruzen. It seems that the man was the army's intelligence source and most efficient man in terms of missing people.

"What is it, Sarutobi-sama?" Shikaku bowed politely.

"Find Sasuke-sama! Last report says he's in the forest. Do everything you can to retrieve him back. This kingdom would fall apart if the only Royal left with the Uchiha bloodline perish."

"I'll bring him back before nightfall." Again, the man saluted and made his way out of the hall. He gathered 3 man for back up and began the search party.

* * *

Back at Sasuke and Naruto..

"….and the birds would chirp loudly every time spring falls."

"I didn't know birds could react to nature like that." Sasuke spoke, amazement evident on his voice. Naruto shared so much with him. He was also a bundle of energy that Sasuke can't help feel cheerful himself. He can laugh so freely around this stranger that it scared him, scared where he might lose focus with his goal.

"Kyouske-san?" Naruto asked when he noticed his companion wasn't listening. Sasuke jolted for a moment and smiled at Naruto, deciding that he would treasure this blonde friend and be himself when he is with him, not be prince Sasuke.

"Damn..." Sasuke cursed when he only just noticed that the sun was setting. As much as he wanted to spend time with his friend, he had to go back to his royal duties.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I have to be going now." For a minute there, Sasuke thought he saw the blonde upset but it was gone just as swift it was there.

"Okay, kyouske-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke smiled and shook Naruto's hand. 2minutes of strolling, he reached the entrance of the forest where he met soldiers with Shikamaru Nara. Automatically, he shifted back to his prince self.

"It's prince Sasuke!" One soldier shouted and relief coursed through them. With fine grace, he passed by them without any explanation of any sort.

"I'm glad you're fine, your highness." Shikamaru Nara greeted.

"Hn." Sasuke only replied. He dared not treat the admiral rudely knowing it would cost his kingdom too great. The Naras had been known to be the brains of the Army alongside with the Hatake clan. These were some of the families the Uchihas held high regard of.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hiruzen shouted as he threw a paper towards the prince's way which of course he evaded easily. The old man panted in rage and seeing that Sasuke was indifferent angered him more.

"Sit here!" He ordered. Although, Sarutobi's rank was below the prince, Sasuke respected him more than anyone else and would obey any command he wishes.

"Bring us tea." Sarutobi requested to the chamber maid. Sasuke snorted and muttered, "You're kind to the servant yet to the prince you act rudely."

"Shut up!" the old man scolded. Unfortunately, his voice surprised the servant while she was pouring tea to the prince's cup and spilled tea all over Sasuke's robe. Dread covered her face as she apologized, fearing for her job.

"Tsk. Its fine. Make sure this doesn't happen again. I'll go change." Sasuke stood as he left them dumbfounded. He dismissed the servant easily when they both knew, Sarutobi and the servant, that any mistake would mean their jobs. Not only that, he seemed to be in a light mood.

"What has gotten over him?" Sarutobi asked himself in wonder.

* * *

**Ashtrek: there u go! was it nice? was it bad? LEAVE REVIEWS everyone! till the next time i update XD**

**I'll give you some hint about my next chapter. It has something to do with Sasuke's revenge and a bride candidate for our one and only prince. Oh, will Sasuke's and Naruto's feelings develop even further? what do you think?**

**watch out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashtrek: **Wooooohoooo! I finished the second chapter. Well everyone, just want to warn you, this is rated M. And this chapter has lemons on it so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. That's all I ask.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**CHAPTER 2: distraction**

**

* * *

**

It was unlike any other anyone ever seen before. The prince Sasuke, was getting kinder. As scary as one might think, it is true and it's all thanks to a certain blonde boy. No one heard or found out about the prince's escapade with the young peasant boy but it sure was the reason of his change of attitude. Servants were easily pardoned, criminals' punishments were lessened and he was more forgiving now. Rumors of the prince having a lover were circulating around the palace.

"I heard prince Sasuke always makes time in the afternoon to be with his lover. I wonder who and what his lover looks like." one of the maids gossiped.

These went on for a while now until it reached the ears of Orochimaru, one of the kingdom's councilor and is rumored to be a black magic sorcerer.

*bang*

"This shouldn't happen!" the snake eyed man hissed as he slammed his fist into the hard table, surprising the servants in the room. He needed Sasuke to be focused on the revenge about his family's murderer but the appearance of this rumored lover stirred the prince to be astray from his plans.

"I must do something about Prince Sasuke's love interest." He muttered to himself as a wicked cruel grin made its way on his lips.

It was a beautiful day, with him laying on the green meadows, the wind gently touching his face and the butterflies flying in the place. Sasuke watched as a blue colored ageha made its way to Naruto's nose, and there he decided how divine it looked.

"You're beautiful." He said out of nowhere. Naruto turned to look at him and blush beet red. He cursed himself after realizing he blurted something without thinking. Before he could apologize, the blonde stood and took his hand bringing him up. Too bad Sasuke tried to stay in the ground throwing Naruto off balance and crush with his body. It was awkward and none of them dared to move. Sasuke breathe in steady breaths while Naruto listened to his heart's beats. For a moment, Naruto shifted his leg and accidentally nudged a not so soft organ of the raven's lower part making his breath hitch. With a flushed face, he looked up and saw Sasuke looking at him lustily. A dense part of the blonde told him that his friend was sick and inquired.

"Kyouske?"

Sasuke licked his lips as he gazed at the innocent look on Naruto's face. Slowly, not wanting the blonde to be scared, he drew his face near to his and kissed him. With every second that passed with their lips in contact with each other, Sasuke could feel himself hardening. I mean, who wouldn't when a delicious sight was laid in front of him? He was like a horny wolf while Naruto was the sheep.

The kiss was gentle and sensual, but soon turned rough and hungry. He rubbed Naruto's groin with his already rock hard erection earning a lusty moan from the smaller boy. He noticed how hard it was to move with him underneath, and rolled over the grass making the blonde now below him. The raven broke the kiss to stare at the blonde and the sight was, oh, heavenly! Naruto's eyes were dazed with ecstasy and his lips were parted with saliva trickling at the corner of his mouth. Sasuke gritted his teeth when he felt his erection growing uncomfortable now and dipped the blonde back to another soul searing kiss. This time, he went lower, to the nipples to be exact. He feasted on them and teased while the other was sucking. Naruto couldn't stay quiet, not when his beloved raven was making him feel so good.

"Ky..kyouske! Ah!..ahhh." He screamed as pleasure overwhelmed him. The wet cavern that covered his cock was driving him on the edge. Sasuke's tongue was sucking on it licking every part until it was . The delicious sounds were crumbling his self control. Thinking he won't last long, he went for the foreplay, preparing Naruto for the intrusion. He kissed him and took the smaller boy's clothes.

"Gyah!" the blonde gasped as he felt a finger enter his hole. It didn't hurt but it felt weird. He wiggled to adjust himself and relaxed when he did. "Ahh!" he moaned more loudly. Another finger was added and Sasuke was moving them in scissoring motion. It stings a bit and a tear made its way on his eyes. Sasuke saw this and licked his tear away.

"Don't worry I'll make you feel good." He promised. He added the third finger and pushed it further nudging a small bump and making Naruto scream in pleasure. _"Found it."_ Thought the raven.

Sasuke thrust his 3 fingers hitting his prostate every time and sending Naruto to the brink of dying. When he though he was ready, he unzipped his pants and let out his erection.

Naruto's eyes widened at the size of Sasuke's Cock. It was almost 7 inches tall and it was VERY big. Only then did Naruto felt fear clawing on his back.

"ky..k..Kyouske, that won't fit!" he cried. Sasuke looked guilty and hugged naruto. He then whispered on his ear.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I can't hold back anymore. But before I enter you, can you lick me? It will hurt if we didn't at least apply lubrication." Sasuke explained. The blonde blushed at his bold words and gulped. He nodded and drew his lips to the raven's huge cock. He licked the tip shyly making the prince smirk.

It was hot and by heavens, it felt good. It was just a blow job yet it was the best. Naruto continued to suck all the way to the base and the sensation Sasuke felt was amazing. The sucking feeling inside the blonde's mouth was enough to make him come, but he stopped himself. If there was any place he would cum, it would be inside Naruto. When he felt his cock was wet enough, he gripped the blonde's hair and pulled him away, leaving the blonde confused.

"It's enough of that and lets proceed to the best part." Sasuke spoke in a lust coated voice. He positioned himself in front of Naruto and slowly thrusted himself in until all of him was inside. As expected Naruto cried in pain as Sasuke's big rod was buried inside him.

"Shhh." Sasuke hushed and kissed Naruto to distract him from the pain. Sasuke was fighting the urge to thrust himself hard to that hole yet he restrained himself so as to let the blonde adjust. They stayed like that for a while until Naruto ushered the raven to move.

"Finally." Sasuke sighed and thrust deep and hard making naruto gasp, this time, both in pain and pleasure. A few more thrust and Naruto could only feel pleasure.

"More…Kyouske…Harder."

And Sasuke complied with delight. He angled his hips to hit Naruto's hips every time he thrust. The blonde's screams became louder as Sasuke's thrust became harder.

"I..I'm..coming! Ahhhh.." Naruto spilled his seed on his stomach. Sasuke felt Naruto spasm inside and a few thrust, he too came. He landed on top of the blonde, both of them panting.

"That..*pant*was good." Naruto panted. Sasuke smiled and drew him to his chest. After a few minutes, they both slipped into oblivion. Unknown to them, someone saw their ramp behind the trees. This someone with his snake eyes grinned evilly as he disappeared in the shadows.

It was nearing dusk when the two of them woke up. They changed to their clothes and bade each other goodbye, but before Naruto could leave the place, Sasuke grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"See you tomorrow." The raven whispered making the blonde shudder.

"Yeah… tomorrow." Naruto replied as he blushed.

After promising each other, they went back to their own separate ways. As Sasuke was nearing the palace garden, Orochimaru was standing, looking at him maliciously.

"Did you have fun with your blonde? Ne, prince Sasuke?" He asked. He was surprised. He didn't know someone found out his meetings with Naruto. He glared at him dangerously before speaking.

"Who I meet doesn't concern you Orochimaru."

The snake man made his way towards the handsome prince and trailed his fingers in his skin, making him shiver in disgust. "But your highness, I do. I do. I have your best interest at heart." He replied sweetly that it was gross. Sasuke flicked his hand away and walked inside the palace leaving Orochimaru smirking.

But what awaits him inside was an annoyed old Hiruzen. "Sasuke, don't think you can run away from your responsibilities forever and leave them to me. Where do you go every afternoon? Is it true you have a lover?" the old man inquired.

Sasuke looked taken aback and thought for a second. His reluctance though was left unnoticed by Hiruzen. "No, I don't. That's absurd."

"Good, cause you'll be marrying in 2 weeks."

"What?" Sasuke yelled. He was jawdropped with the news. He heard nothing about it.

"Yes. You were informed late. This is what happens when you neglect your duties." Hiruzen confirmed as he sipped a cup of tea. He was having fun seeing the young prince lose his cool over this matter and decided to tease him further.

"Oh, come on Sasuke. You'll meet many beautiful royal blooded princesses, both good in the palace and in bed." The old man smirked.

"No princess can satisfy me..." Sasuke reasoned. What he meant to say was "_no princess can satisfy me now that I've felt the greatest pleasure with a guy," _but stopped so as not to give himself away. Hiruzen just raised his brows and replied.

"Well too bad, you'll meet your bride candidates tomorrow."

"What the?No, I will not meet them. Who decided this anyway?" Sasuke protested.

"It was I but Orochimaru was the one who suggested it to me first. Besides your of age already."

Upon hearing this, the raven prince growled angrily and stormed out of the old man's chambers. He went to the snake man's room and found him reading scrolls.

"What right do you have to decide things for me!" Sasuke snarled and threw the scroll he was reading away. Orochimaru looked at the scroll and then to Sasuke.

"I had to your highness. Or have you forgotten? Well let me remind you." Sasuke was silenced knowing he was talking about the massacre years ago. "Years ago, you just saw how the murderer killed your family, how they were brutally murdered. And Your brother told me before he died to help you get your revenge and that's what I'm doing."

"But what's this marriage has to do with anything?" Sasuke growled.

"That blonde boy was distracting you. He was softening you. I had no other choice but to separate you from your beloved lover. If you choose to just forget how your parents and your brother were brutally murdered right in front of your eyes, then fine. Go ahead. Be with that boy."

Orochimaru turned giving time for the raven prince to think but he knew he had won. If there was something he had against him, it was that itachi left Sasuke's revenge in his care. Sasuke ran out of the room and went to his own quarters. When he reached said room, he flopped his body to the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of what Orochimaru had said. Soon, Naruto's smiling face flashed inside his head but at the same time the snake man's words rang in his ears.

"_That blonde boy was distracting you. He was softening you. I had no other choice but to separate you from your beloved lover. If you choose to just forget how your parents and your brother were brutally murdered right in front of your eyes, then fine. Go ahead. Be with that boy."_

Sasuke shook his head, gripped the sheets and decided one thing:

"I will stop this. I'm going to find that criminal and have my revenge. No one will stop me or get in my way."

* * *

**Ashtrek: there you go! Sorry if the lemon wasn't limey enough. Don't forget to leave reviews okay? Till next time!**


End file.
